fate changed
by Royal2
Summary: This is a remake of gers crisis and stride gate were luna knows about company from the beginning and changes chrono's deck and chrono himself. Changed to T because of weapons might change back to K if told it is rated that.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one new deck and a new look**

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard G. This is a remake of GIRs Crisis. It takes what happened in Cardfight vanguard season 2 and applies it to season two of Cardfight Vanguard G with a little twist. Some things will be different in the first fight.  
Chapter One: New Deck and New Look  
Third Person POV  
As Chrono walked to Card Capitol 2 he thought of what to do in the future. When he arrived, he saw a girl with pink hair, a red shirt, and white shorts. She was standing outside looking inside the shop. "Why hello there, what's your name?" he asked as he walked up to her. The girl turned her head to look at Chrono smiling before speaking. "Hello there, my name's Luna Yumizuki, what's yours?" he didn't know the reason but he had a bad feeling. He ignored it and answered her anyway. "My name's Chrono Shindou. Why are you here?" Luna only continued to smile. "I'm new to Vanguard and just made my deck. A friend of mine recommended Card Capitol 2 to test it out" Luna answered. Chrono was now very interested. "Do you want me to help you with that?" Luna nodded and as Chrono walked in missed her whispered words. "The plan is going well" is what she whispered to herself.  
As they walked to a table Chrono looked around noticing the store was empty. It's the first time it's been empty when he was there during the day. When they reached a table, they put their FICAs on it. They both got their decks ready before Chrono started to explain the rules. "First you choose the environment you want to battle on" Chrono explained. As Luna looked through the environments he couldn't shake the feeling he was having, it wasn't a good one. The field Luna chose was the New Moon Circus stage. "Now we put down our first Vanguard, Grade 0, and draw five cards" they both put the Grade 0 face-down on the Vanguard circle. They drew five cards before Chrono continued explaining. "You can send any number of cards back to the deck and redraw the same number you discarded just once. Are you going to redraw?" Luna shook her head no. "Normally we play rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first. Because this is your first time I will go first to demonstrate" Luna nodded her head again.  
"In a moment we will head to a different planet called Cray to commence the battle" Chrono informed. "Planet Cray? What's that?" Luna asked. "With Vanguard imagination is really important to your units and how this game Cardfight will end. Are you ready?" Luna nodded her head. "Now, imagine we are on the planet Cray in spirit form. In this form, we are powerless but we do possess two powers. One is to become the Vanguard, the one who leads the way" Luna parroted what he said. "The one who leads the way" she repeated but continued. "I already knew that part" she stated. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Chrono asked. "I wanted someone else to say it but then remembered this needs to go fast" Chrono nodded.  
"Now stand up! Vanguard!" they both exclaimed  
"Chrono Dran" Chrono called  
"Happiness Collector" Luna called  
"Now I stand and draw but because this is the first turn of the Cardfight all I can do is draw. Next, we have the ride phase where we can ride a unit that is one Grade higher or the same as now. I ride Time Break Dragon, with its skill Chrono Dran moves back. During the main phase, we can call allies/commands that are the same Grade or lower than our Vanguard. I call Time Break Dragon" Chrono informed.  
Front left Rearguard: None  
Vanguard: Time Break Dragon (7000, Grade 1, shield value of 5000, Soul 0)  
Front right Rearguard: None  
Back left Rearguard: Time Break Dragon (7000, Grade 1, shield value of 5000)  
Back middle Rearguard: Chrono Dran (5000, Grade 0, shield value of 10000)  
Back right Rearguard: None  
Hand: 4  
Damage: 0  
Triggers: 0  
"My turn, right? Because they're already standing I just draw, right?" Chrono nodded. Luna looked at her cards for a while making Chrono curious as to what was wrong. "What's up?" Luna looked up before asking a question. "I just want to check. I'm supposed to ride the unit with the next Grade, right?" Chrono nodded his head. "What if I want to ride this one?" Luna asked showing him a card. It was Moonlight Melody Tamer, Betty. "For your first match let's just ride the one with the next Grade, ok?" Luna looked sadly at her card. "Sorry Betty, he says you can't come out to play" Luna told her. "She will have a chance to come out soon" Luna smiled at that. "I ride Miracle Tumbler, Lance and with the skill of Happiness Collector she moves back" she looked up seeing the surprise on Chrono's face. "Is everything alright? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" Chrono shook his head at that. "I'm just surprised you knew that skill" Luna nodded. "I call Moonlight Melody Tamer, Betty" Luna informed calling her.  
Time Skip: A Few Moves Later  
Chrono-  
Front left Rearguard: Steam Fighter, Balih (11000, Grade 3, no shield value)  
Vanguard: Chrono Jet Dragon (11000, Grade 3, no shield value, Soul 2)  
Front right Rearguard: History-Maker Dragon (9000, Grade 2, shield value of 5000)  
Back left Rearguard: Time Break Dragon (7000, Grade 1, shield value of 5000)  
Back middle Rearguard: Chrono Dran (5000, Grade 0, shield value of 10000)  
Back right Rearguard: None  
Hand: 3  
Damage: 3  
Triggers: 1  
Luna-  
Front left Rearguard: Sinhalite Beast Tamer (9000, Grade 2, shield value of 5000)  
Vanguard: Star Magician, Elen (10000, Grade 2, shield value of 5000, Soul 1)  
Front right Rearguard: None  
Back left Rearguard: Moonlight Melody Tamer, Betty (7000, Grade 1, shield value of 5000)  
Back middle Rearguard: Happiness Collector (5000, Grade 0, shield value of 10000)  
Back right Rearguard: None  
Hand: 3  
Damage: 4  
Triggers: 2  
"This is fun!" Luna smiled. "Yes, it is. I remember my first…" Chrono tried to say but Luna interrupted. "Your first Vanguard fight, right? That was with Kamui Katsuragi, at the time he was using a Trial Deck and not any of his real decks. Your second fight was with Tsuneto Tado, who is a very skilled fighter. You went on to win most of your other fights and rarely gave up. When you did it was when all your points were taken away from you. With the help of your friends you could get to Grade 3 where you entered a big tournament. When your team faced Team Demise you were the lone member to win the match. You tried to get the spirits of your friends back up and eventually fought the United Sanctuary Branch Manager. You then fought Kouji Ibuki for the third time and won" Luna said. Chrono took a step back at the information she just spilled. "H-How do you know all that?" Luna smiled before speaking, she didn't answer though. "I ride Masked Magician, Harri. I release the Generation Zone, now come Ardor Dragon Master, Amanda. Chrono Shindou I am very sorry for what I'm about to do but this is for your own good" Luna's eyes started to glow once she finished. There was a bright light that flooded the room. When it died down all he saw was darkness.  
He looked around seeing Chrono Dran and what appeared to be eleven units. After seeing this he heard Luna's voice in the distance. "These are the Zodiac Time Beasts of Gear Chronicle. They are what a group called Compony need for their plans. They have few of them but we cannot allow them to get the rest or get their hands on you. Once again, I am terribly sorry, but I must do this. Amanda attacks your Vanguard" after the declared attack there was a bright light that enveloped the darkness.  
When Chrono opened his eyes he found himself lying on one of the benches near the quest board. He saw his deck, and his FICA laying with it, on the fight table.

As he was walking he passed a mirror that caught his attention. It wasn't the mirror that caught it though, it was his reflection. He was no longer a boy, he was somehow turned into a girl. His shirt was the same with pink on it but now he had white shorts on. His hair was still red but instead of his signature pink, swirl it was now pink spots. He quickly walked to his deck and picked it up. He flipped a card over and he found it wasn't his deck. He found Masked Magician, Harri. His deck was replaced with the girl's Pale Moon deck.  
"Hey Chrono" he heard all his friends say as they entered Card Capitol 2.

A/N: First, for the first few chapters Chrono will refer to himself as a 'he'.  
Second, some people will know the truth of what happened to Chrono.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The first fight

 **I don't know Cardfight vanguard, please comment on this I need to know what you think about this and what rated should this be for when I** **describe the weapons they use to battle. I** **don't know how to play a pale moon deck so please don't judge my battle with it to badly and give suggestions to what cards I should use in Chrono's new deck. And tell me should chrono get gear chronicles back at the end or should Chrono keep pale moon**

Chrono was walking near the park 10 minutes after his friends walked in on him, he can't believe what happened. They all thought that for all the time that they knew him he was a girl. They also believed that his original deck was the pale moon deck that the girl Luna used. As he was walking he noticed The trinity dragons as he continued walking Tsuneto noticed him and he walked up to Chrono and said "Hey Chrono how are you doing." Chrono just said,"Good."Chrono is still surprise how his/her voice sounds like a higher pitch of his/her old one. But then Karl Yamaji came un and asked,"Whats wrong Chrono you don't sound like yourself?"Kei Nagara nodded Chrono just shook his head. Then Tsuneto said,"I know how to cheer her up is to Cardfight. Lets do it Chrono." Chrono thought about it and Shook her head yes and made her FICA into a fighting table and Tsuneto did the same they separated their G4s and their first Vanguard. They played Rock paper scissors and Tsuneto won and said he is going first they both drew their first five cards They didn't reshuffle our hands.

They both said, "Stand up, Vanguard."

He said,"Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki"

Chrono said hesitantly,"Happiness Collector"

 **Turn one**

 **Tsuneto**

 **Front: Left none, Vanguard Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki (Power 5000 defense 10000, grade 0 soul 0) Right none**

 **Back: Left none behind vanguard none, Right none.**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:None**

 **Triggers:None**

 **G4s:none**

Tsuneto said,"My turn Draw I ride Imperial Shrine Guard, Tsunagai, Hahiki moves back my turn is over." Hahiki was covered with light and Tsunagai was standing there and Hahiki appeared behind him.

 **Turn two**

 **Chrono**

 **Front: None Vanguard** **Happiness Collector (Power 5000 shield 10000, grade 0 soul 0) Right none**

 **Back: Left none behind vanguard none, Right none.**

 **Hand:5**

 **Damage:None**

 **Triggers:none**

 **G4s:none**

Chrono said,"My turn Draw I ride Moonlight Melody Tamer, Betty, Happiness Collector moves back."in a dazzling light Happiness Collector Betty came flying out and Collector appeared behind her. Chrono went on,"I then call Miracle Tumbler, Lance. Now Lance will attack your vanguard." Lance appeared bowing. Tsuneto looked at his hand and said,"No guard. Damage trigger check nothing (Diviner, Kuroikazuchi)) Lance thew some green energy daggers at Tsunami and it hit their target. Chrono then pressed on,"Now with a boost from Happiness Collector Betty will attack your vanguard." Tsuneto responds with,"I guard with Assault Dive Eagle." Chrono went over the deck and flipped it over and said,"Drive trigger check Surprise Clown a stand trigger I stand Lance and give her 5000 more power."Betty used air to attack but a golden eagle appeared and took the pressed on "Now Lance will attack your vanguard." Tsuneto looked at his hand and said,"No guard. Damage trigger check nothing there (Arbitrator, Ame-no-Sagiri)" Betty standing up again materialized more green daggers and charged and slashed Tsunami.

 **Turn three**

 **Tsuneto**

 **Front: Left none, Vanguard** **Imperial Shrine Guard, Tsunagai (Power 8000 shield 5000, grade 1 soul 0** **Right none**

 **Back: Left none behind vanguard** **Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki (Power 5000 defense 10000, grade 0)** **, Right none.**

 **Hand:4**

 **Damage 2**

 **triggers:none**

 **G4s:none**

Tsuneto took his turn,"My turn Draw I ride Imperial Shrine Guard, Asuha." Tsunagi was overcame with light and Asuha was standing there when the light died down. Tsuneto continued, "Then I call Tankman Mode Beamcannon and Battle Deity, Susanoo to the rear guards. With a boost from Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki Asuha will attack your vanguard." Chrono looked at her hand and said,"No guard." Tsuneto said,"I check the drive trigger oh come on No trigger(Battle Sister, Mille-feuille)." Chrono Checked the damage trigger and said,"Damage trigger check nothing (Moonlight Melody Tamer, Betty)." Asuha running and shooting Betty. Tsuneto then pressed on, "Beamcannon will attack your vanguard." Chrono looked at her hand and said,"No guard. Damage trigger check nothing (Mirage Sword, Judy)," Beamcannon shot lasers that hits Betty. Tsuneto goes on,"Battle Deity, Susanoo will attack your vanguard." Chrono looked at her hand and said,"No guard damage trigger. A draw trigger (Kitten Juggler) I give the power to Betty and I draw one." Susanoo swung her sword at Betty and after that his Betty was covered with a red aura. Tsuneto ends his turn.

 **Turn four**

 **Chrono**

 **Front: Left Miracle Tumbler, Lance (Power 8000 shield 5000 grade 1) Vanguard Moonlight Melody Tamer, Betty (Power 7000 shield 5000 grade 1 soul 0) right none.**

 **Back:** **Left none behind vanguard** **Happiness Collector (Power 5000 shield 10000, grade 0)** **, Right none.**

 **Hand 7**

 **Damage:3**

 **Triggers:2**

 **G4s:none**

Chrono said"My turn Stand and draw. Now I ride Star Magician, Elen, I then move Miracle Tumbler, Lance and call Darkside Princess and Sinhalite Beast Tamer to the rear guard."Betty was covered with dazzling light and Star Magician, Elen was standing there. Chrono moved on with the turn, "Now with a boost from Lance Darkside Princess will attack Battle Deity, Susanoo." Tsuneto looked at his hand and said,"No guard." He moved his unit to the rearguard Darkside Princess charged and with her swords cut down susanoo and Chrono continued,"With a boost from Happiness Collector Star Magician, Elen will attack you vanguard." Tsuneto gritted his teeth and said,"No guard." Chrono then checked for a drive trigger. "Drive trigger check Nothing there (Masked Magician, Harri)" Tsuneto checked his damage,"Damage trigger nothing there( Divine Sword, Ame-no-Murakumo)" Elen shot magic from her staff and it hit Asuha. Chrono then continued,"Sinhalite Beast Tamer will attack Tankman Mode Beamcannon." Tsuneto said,"I guard that with Tankman Mode Morningstar." Sinhalite charged Tankman a smaller version of it appeared and took the hit.

Kei said,"Aright she only did one point of damage." Karl responded,"Yeh but she got ride of a intercept and made him waste a card from hand." Chrono grimaced when they said she. Tsuneto nodded his head and said,"I wouldn't expect anything less from her." Chrono said in a angry voice, "Can you just continue playing." The three of them were freaked out and nodded their heads while Tsuneto took his turn.

 **Turn five**

 **Tsuneto**

 **Front: Left Tankman Mode Beamcannon (Power 9000 shield 5000 grade 2) Vanguard** **Imperial Shrine Guard, Asuha (Power 10000 shield 5000 grade 2 soul 1) right none**

 **Back:** **Left none behind vanguard** **Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki (Power 5000 defense 10000, grade 0)** **, Right none.**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Damage: 3**

 **Triggers:none**

 **G4s:none**

Tsuneto took his turn and said,"Stand and draw I ride Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo and I call another Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo to the rear guard." Asuha was covered in light and the Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo was there when a copy of Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo stood right next to him as Tsuneto continued Kel said,"He leaving himself with only one card in hand." Karl put his insight,"Tsuneto wants to put out max attacks as he can but it is a double edge sword." Tsuneto attacked,"With a boost from Hahiki Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo will attack your vanguard." Chrono looked at her hand and said,"No guard." Tsuneto continued,"Twin drive check first card nothing there(Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo) second check aright Battle Sister, Ginger a critical trigger I give the critical to my vanguard and the power to Beamcannon." Susanoo sliced with his two swords at Elen and hitting her. Chrono checked the damage triggers,"Damage trigger check First nothing there (Breathing Coatl) second check nothing(Masquerade Bunny)."

Tsuneto said,"On more damage and I win my other Susanoo will attack your vanguard." Chrono said,"I guard with Purple Trapezist." As the other Susanoo was swing his swords Purple Trapezist blocked the attack. Tsuneto then said,"Well then Tankman Mode Beamcannon will attack Darkside Princess." Chrono said," I guard with Surprise Clown." As beamcannon shot it lasers at Darkside Princess Surprise Clown took the hit and disappeared. Tsuneto said,"Well done Chrono but my next turn I'm gonna win this."

 **Turn six**

 **Front: left Darkside** **Princess (power 9000 shield 5000 grade 2) Vanguard Star Magician, Elen(power 10000 shield 5000 grade 2 soul 1) Right Sinhalite Beast Tamer (power 9000 shield 5000 grade 2)**

 **Back:Left** **Miracle Tumbler, Lance (Power 8000 shield 5000 grade 1)** **behind vanguard** **Happiness Collector (Power 5000 shield 10000, grade 0)** **, Right none.**

 **Hand 5**

 **Damage 5**

 **Triggers 2**

 **G4s:None**

Chrono said,"No way I'm gonna win this. Stand and Draw I ride Masked Magician, Harri then I release the generation zone. Show me the path that I most desire. I stride Ardor Dragon Master, Amanda." Masked Magician, Harri took Star Magician, Elen place but then transformed into tride Ardor Dragon Master, Amanda. Chrono said,"Now I call Masquerade Bunny to the rear guard. Now with a boost from Lance Darkside Princess with her skill will attack your vanguard with 2100 power its to your vanguard." Tsuneto said,"I guard with Battle Sister, Ginger and intercept with Beamcannon." As Darkside Princess came slicing Battle Sister, Ginger and Beamcannon appeared taking the hit. Chrono continues on,"With her skill Darkside Princess moves to the soul then with a boost from Happiness Collector My vanguard will attack." Tsuneto said,"No guard." Chrono said,"Triple drive Frisk check Amethyst Beast Tamer a stand trigger I stand Lance and give the power to Sinhalite second check nothing there (Water Juggler) third check Nightmare Doll, Mirabel a critical trigger I give the critical to my vanguard and the power Sinhalite." Amanda with the face of Chrono pointed at Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo and the dragon breathed fire hitting him. Tsuneto checked the damage triggers while saying,"First check nothing(Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo) second check yes a trigger Battle Sister, Ginger a critical trigger I give all effects to my vanguard."

Chrono went on,"I use Amanda's skill I call Darkside Princess from soul to the rearguard with an extra 2000 power bonus." Tsuneto freaked out and Chrono pressed on,"With a boost from Masquerade Bunny Sinhalite will attack with her skill Sinhalite gains 3000 more power in total 29000." Tsuneto looked down and said,"No guard damage trigger check nothing there(Arbitrator, Ame-no-Sagiri)." Sinhalite was shown swinging her sword on Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo while he was fading away.

After the cardfight both of them collected there cards and turned there FICAS back into the card carriers. Chrono said,"Thank for the cardfight it kind of helped me." The Trinity Dragons nodded there heads and walked away. Chrono put her cards back into her FICA and walked back home when she walks past a tv store a commercial appeared showing the G quest and Luna. Chrono seeing the chance to ask Luna about what happened hurried back home to call her friends.

 **TBC how was it how did the battle go I know it doesn't sound good but its the best I could do.**


End file.
